City Of Souls
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Soul is a Shadowhunter. He doesn't like his past and ignores this past, but the past doesn't ignore him. Soul meets the Shadowhunters and gets Maka and friends mixed in this mess. But wait Maka is a-?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Plans:**

**City of Souls**

**City of Tears**

**City of Death.**

**At this part of the story, the beginning I haven't finished city of Ashes, but I'm almost done and as soon as I finish Glass, my friend will let me read her copy of the fourth one. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**Shadowhunters:**

**Soul 'Eater' Evans**

**Weapons:**

**Soul 'Eater' Evans**

**Liz and Patty**

**Tsubaki **

**and Others**

**Meisters:**

**Maka**

**Death the Kidd[or Kid]**

**Black*Star**

**Downworlders:**

**None**

* * *

><p>Chapter one, "I am evil- Soul's past isn't what they thought?"<p>

A little boy ran, discarding his shoes as he did. He growled at the guy chasing him. Of course he was scared of the 'ShadowHunter' chasing him with this thing that would kill him or maybe transform him into one of these things called a 'ShadowHunter.' Maybe he should of stop and fought this man, but he didn't have a meister. He kept running and tripped, his leg now bleeding. He tried to escape, but he felt the cold glass on his shoulder. Then he fell unconscious and a voice whispered something in his ear.

"Welcome to the family Soul Evans."

* * *

><p>The same young boy now walked the halls of the DWMA. By now he had grown up and had a meister. He wish she would have been by his side. Now they stopped in front of the mission board. One caught his eye, but he ignored it, wishing Maka, his partner, would ignore it. He knew he would run into his family. His shadowhunter family he had never met. He looked at Maka, panic filled his eyes as she took the job that he was eying. She took it and smiled.<p>

"Lets go Soul!"

* * *

><p>Soul sighed as he walked with Maka. He knew what was happening. It wasn't a meister, weapon, nor witch. At least not what Lord Death thought. As he sighed, a hand touched his shoulder.<p>

"Hello again my son." Maka looked at the man and saw nothing similar.

"Hello half father." He muttered and walked forward. Maka looked at him and followed.

"That's your father!" She asked. Soul just nodded.

"My half father. I'm not a big fan of him. You would understand if I could explain everything." Maka nodded, not wanting to get into a fight with her weapon. They walked forward and kept walking, looking for what they were looking for. They're job was to find a mislead weapon and meister who had strayed off the path of good and went to the evil side. Soul stopped walking and placed his hand out in front of Maka. A voice screamed and Maka attempted to run and help, but Soul's arm stopped her. His sleeves were long to hide his marks he had got that only got worst. The smell of ShadowHunter blood flew into his nose. He glared where the smell came from. "Stay Maka. I have to do this alone. It's part of my past and you don't need to get into this!" He ran toward the smell.

* * *

><p>He took the weapon from the fallen shadowhunter and went to watch as the others that were friend's with the dead shadowhunter. Soul had to say they were pretty good. One of them was crying a little, but Soul couldn't wonder why. He thought he knew why.<p>

Because that was her friend.

Or brother. That could be the case, but he didn't think so. He didn't think they need his help, so he turned and placed the weapon up and went to meet up with Maka.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Greater demon." Muttered the young shadowhunter as he looked at the body of his dead friend. Of course they were never really close. He told himself that, but got attached to him. He was a new shadowhunter they had found to defeat his father after the boat incident.<p>

"Jace. I just noticed something." A girl next to him muttered. Jace looked at her.

"What is it Clary?" She looked at the body and shivered.

"I thought he had a weapon." She muttered as she turned around. He shoes were covered in the blood that covered the ground.

"True." Another girl said as she watched the two. "He did have a weapon." There were about four shadow hunters. Two female and two male.

"Alec." Jace muttered as the boy turned toward him.

"Yes?" Jace glared at the sky.

"I think hands touched his body.

* * *

><p>Soul didn't have time to wipe off the blood he had gotten on his hand. He now knew he smelt like a Shadowhunter. He didn't wave, just walked over with his hand in his pockets. He sensed someone coming out of the alley he had just came from.<p>

"Lets go Maka." He muttered and grabbed her hand with his clean hand, and kept the blood covered in his pocket. He ran away with her running after him, confused. Soul looked behind him and growled as he saw one of the shadowhunters watching him.

* * *

><p>"Soul? Why did we have to leave?" Maka asked once they got back. Soul looked at the ground. "We didn't even finish our mission!" She said. Soul ignored her as he wrote out a group of numbers. He then waited as the headmaster appeared.<p>

"Well welcome back Soul and Maka!" He cried. Soul nodded.

"We finished our mission, but someone else destroyed the target." The headmaster nodded. Soul then looked up. "I also need to talk to you Lord Death." He looked at his partner.

"Alone."

* * *

><p>Maka muttered words under her breath as she walked toward the Crescent Moon class alone. She felt really confused. What did Soul run off for? What's in his past she doesn't know about? She sighed and thought about that group that had came out of the alley after Soul. She smirked, remembering that she was smarter that she appeared. She then smirked. She didn't really stay in the same place and she knew Soul's hands were covered in blood. She didn't really know if he killed someone or not. Oh well. She sighed and entered the room.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Stein sir!" She called as she made her way to her seat. She sat down and sighed. A note appeared in front of her.

_Are you ok?_

_Tsubaki._

She smiled a little, glad that someone cared. She wrote back.

_Yeah, but Soul might not be. I'm worried._

_Maka._

Maka sighed as she gave it back and then looked at Stein who was glaring at them. Soul came in, said sorry and sat next to Maka. She then saw the black mark though his long sleeved white shirt. She wondered why she hadn't seen it the many times he forgot to wear a shirt, or that time he cheated. She really wanted to punch him and send him to Mars. She put her head on the desk and went into her own past.

* * *

><p>Ok. Maka wasn't the most normal meister. She held a secret in her heart. Not even Soul knew. She held a secret in her heart. Not even Soul knew. She wasn't human. Yes we all know she's a weapon and meister, but what if she was more? One third meister, one third weapon, and one third... Something she didn't know. She had been attacked as well from a downworlder. She didn't know who he was and she woke up at home in her bed. She felt<br>alone in the world until she met Soul. Then she felt less alone.

* * *

><p>"Maka. You ok?" Soul's voice called. Maka sat up and looked at him. She nodded. Class was just getting out. She stood up and left with him. He watched her like he knew she was thinking about her past. Maka looked up and smiled.<p>

"I'm ok Soul. Don't worry." Soul nodded, still worried.

* * *

><p>Jace sighed.<p>

"Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs." He muttered. Alec stared at the huge flight of stairs that lead to the DWMA.

"He came here? You sure Jace?" Clary asked. He nodded in response.

"We should go, not stare at the stairs." The fourth Shadowhunter said. Jace sighed.

"Sadly Isabelle's right." Isabelle glared at Jace, then looked at the stairs and started to climb.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Maka asked Soul. He nodded. Soul had finally been able to uncover his hand. The pocket was stained a little, but it wasn't shown, so Soul wasn't worried. As they left, they ran into their friends and the group ended up walking together, till Soul stopped in fear.<p>

"Soul? Something wrong?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yeah. I think so Kidd." He muttered and another boy yelled at him.

"SOUL! DON'T KEEP THE BIG STAR WAITING!" Soul sighed.

"Hold on Black*Star!" He said as he went to follow, but someone caught his arm. He glared at the boy who caught him and tried to get lose. He finally did and ran toward his friends and pass them. The boy followed, faster than he appeared.

"Jace! Stop!" A girl yelled. She ran after him. Two others followed them and then Kidd nodded to Maka and their group also followed.

* * *

><p>Soul panted as he ran, not stopping. He could run pretty fast and far. He saw that he was being followed and growled. He turned a corner, then felt a hand grab his shirt. The boy was faster than he thought. The boy pulled him down.<p>

"S-Stop running stupid! I might be able to help you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end here. So what do you think Maka is? I'm not sure yet myself. I have a pretty good idea. So next chapter up soon. Wow... This is longer than I thought it would be. <strong>

**Read and Review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Books:**

**City of Souls**

**City of Tears**

**City of Death.**

**I finish Ashes and Glass. Now working on Fallen Angels.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two, "I haven't told you everything-Everything is not what you see."<p>

Soul looked at the boy.

"Help me?" He asked with a laugh. "Why would I need help?" He asked. Now that he looked at him, he didn't really look like a boy, more like a man.

"I know what you're going though." Soul looked at him like he was crazy. Which he could be. Soul glared at him. The group had appeared.

"J-Jace. You're really fast!" Jace looked at the girl.

"Yeah. Sorry Clary. Forgot I'm the only one with super speed." He gave Soul's friends a glare. Kidd stopped everyone from getting to close.

Well almost everyone.

"Black*Star! Stay back." Soul growled. Of course he wasn't listening. Black*Star ran straight at Jace, but Alec got right in his way and blocked the attack. Alec glared at Black*Star.

"I can't let you do this." Alec muttered. Black*Star glared at him. Jace looked at Soul.

"I know what you are." Soul smirked.

"Yeah. A cool weapon." A hand had grabbed Soul's.

"Let my partner go please." Maka's voice asked. She was looking at the ground. Jace stared at her and didn't let go. He should of. Soul had smirked and closed his eyes. Maka now held a scythe in her hand. Jace backed up.

"What the?" Maka attacked.

"Jace!" Clary screamed, but Jace was ready, bringing up a sword to meet her Scythe. He was pushed back. Kidd nodded at his partners and they also transformed. Kidd went into battle. Isabelle glared at Jace.

"Everything has to be violent with you!" Jace just smirked. Black*Star yelled Yahoo and then also went into battle.

"Kids? What are you doing?" A voice called. Maka looked toward the voice and saw Marie.

"Mrs. Marie!" Jace gave her a glare and ran off. His friends did the same. Marie watched them and attempted to follow.

"Wait!" Kidd stopped her.

"Mrs. Marie. It would be better to tell my father. Not follow them." Marie sighed and groaned in defeat, then brought the group back to the school.

Kidd sighed as he waited for his father to stop talking to Marie. They had been waiting for a while and Kidd was getting bored. Of course he wasn't alone, but he felt like it. Maka and Soul had secrets and he could tell they had them and didn't tell them to each other. Kidd sighed and closed his eyes. Liz looked at him, a bit worried about him. She ignored the worry and sighed too. Then Marie came out.

"Soul. Lord Death would like to talk to you." Marie said. Then she looked at everyone else. "Everyone else, other than Maka, can leave." Kidd nodded and left, not making sure that his weapons were following. He should of brought them with him.

* * *

><p>Kidd now sat at a table reading. He looked over the papers. He had saw that many of the students had black marks on their shoulders that they never saw. He glared at the table, then placed the book he was reading down. He knew it was time to visit his father again and ask about the marks. He sighed and stood.<p>

* * *

><p>He sighed and took a drink of his coffee. He closed his eyes in pain, not really use to the pain he would get fromeating. He sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again when he held someone walk in. He smirked as a girl sat next to him.<p>

"Hey." He muttered. She nodded.

"Any?" She asked and he shook his head. She sighed and stood. Then looked at him. "Then update me later vampire. I want to destroy him myself." He nodded.

"Sure Luna." She glared at him, then walked away.

"Don't talk my name Nate. You stupid downworlder." She muttered as she left. He just laughed.

* * *

><p>Kidd glared at his father.<p>

"Tell me the truth about all of us." Lord Death had looked away. Kidd had stood and walked over.

"Well..." Kidd looked at him.

"Well what father?" Lord Death sighed.

"I'm sorry Kidd." Then Kidd blacked out.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a pain in his head. He groaned and tried to get up, but someone pushed him down and tied him down.<p>

"Let. Me. Up!" Kidd yelled. The person didn't answer. He just left.

* * *

><p>The two met again at the same coffee shop again. This time they had news. Nate had attemped to drink his coffee he loved when he was human. Luna had joined him. Nate looked at her.<p>

"My news isn't good news Luna." He had started out. She had looked at him and nodded.

"Not all news is good night child." He had laughed at that and then sighed.

"Death's son has disappeared." He said. Luna didn't really looked surprised. Nothing surprised this teenaged shadowhunter. She looked at the roof. "I've heard he didn't cry or anything when his son disappeared." Luna looked at him.

"So is he a circle member or not?" Nate sighed.

"He was and is to this day." He had sat up and Luna had took a peak at the door. A boy had walked in, shivering. He was wet. He wasn't alone. She could tell these men behind him had been abusing him. Her eyes widened as she figured out who the boy was. He had lost his cool and had been crying. His three white lines were a bit darken. Luna looked at Nate and he knew who he was too. Luna had stood and walked over. The boy had looked at her, afraid to say the least. She looked at him with a cold look in her eyes, then at the men. Nate had came and joined her.

"Eh? Hey boys! Look what we got here! The boy has pulled in a vamp and a hunter!" The boy looked sad. Luna glanced at the door and saw a group of running kids. The boy put on his hood and walked to a table and sat. The men laughed. Luna glared at them as they joined the boy.

"Son of Death, you are now cursed." Luna muttered. She left.

* * *

><p>"This is so not cool." Soul muttered. He hated that his past was trying to catch up to him. He was really feeling stupid. He just could tell anyone who he was. He caught the eyes of Valentine. He walked away. Soul sighed and looked at Maka, then followed his half father.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Soul. This will not work. You can not be friends with these people." Soul glared at his half father.<p>

"Why can't I be friends with them?" He growled. Valentine ignored him and continued.

"I've already took care of Death's son. He was about to discover the plan." Soul sighed. He turned around.

"I guess I have to do this then." He muttered. Valentine smirked as Soul left.

* * *

><p>Kidd sighed and cried out. One of the men had hit him. He now laid on the ground, his hood guarding his face. Kidd was crying. He was in bad pain. The men picked him up and then walked outside, tossing him into their car and then they drove away.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz and Patty walked home, Patty not as happy and Liz who was crying. She was muttering. Patty smiled and tapped her sister. Liz looked up and gasped. She ran toward their doorstep, seeing the knocked out Kidd.<p>

"Kidd!" Liz knelled down and saw that his face was red like he had been crying. Liz saw his shirt and pants had cuts in them and he wore a black jacket. She saw that he was in a bad shape, but all she could do was sit there and lay her head on his chest and cry. She felt a hand on her head and looked at her meister who was smiling at her like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Maka glared at her weapon as he sat at the dinner table. He was late to get home, but not late for dinner. He was early for that. Maka sighed.<p>

"Where did you disappear to?" She asked as she cooked.

"Nowhere." Soul muttered. Maka glared again. Soul just ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this one's shorter.<strong>

_Lbell107:_

_**This is a great start :) keep going... But igot confused at some parts it felt like you were skipping and I got confused if you haven't finished the book dont read this if you have good but in the end of the book Alec and Magness are getting into a relationship... If you are doing parings (which I highly recommend) I beg you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put them together they are my FAVORITE pair out of the whole series! :) Your chapters are a great length I recommend writing a lot then posting it all at once like write 2 or 3 chapters then post them all in a day if you have time you don't have to do it that way it's just what I recemmend :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update as fast as you can :) **_

_**With much love**_

_**Lbell107**_

**Sure. That'll be cool. When I start the next chapter, I'll try to write the next chapter two. I might do pairing. I don't know yet. I know I'm doing MakaXSoul and maybe KiddXLiz. I'll try my best.**

**So it's like nine at night, so sorry for spelling errors. This computer doesn't have spell check at all. I'm also trying to start reading 5D's and finish Kingdom hearts || manga. Then I'm also finishing normal Yu-gi-oh and the anime of 5D's then the movie. I can't find a part of it. I also want to see the abrighed movie that's coming out. I'm pretty busy at the moment. So I hope you enjoyed my kind of crappy anime and book crossover. I'm sorry Kidd fans. Ideas in my head now days, they're a bit violent and bloodly. And depressing... Sorry for long Author's note. No one really reads these anyways. I'm also going to be Len this halloween! So excited!**

**Did you like my two Ocs?**

**Read and review! XD**


End file.
